Daughters Keeper
by Peaceblossom26
Summary: When teen aged Brightshine gets the feeling she wants more for her existence then just studying and keeping an eye on her younger brother; she sets out to prove she can be a fighter like her mom. My OC Brightshine , Jack/Arcee my OC Hard-Wire.
1. Chapter 1

A short story exploring Brightshine's adventurous yet sometimes dangerous side.

Daughters Keeper

A beep sounded from the central computer in the large room. Ratchet raised his head from a project he was working on. Brightshine strolled by and saw the map that came up on the screen.

"Hey Grandpa Ratchet, it seems there's something going on in New Mexico." The young grey bot said pointing at the map.

The large orange and white medic came over to the console and started typing.

Brightshine smiled as she watched the large older bot. She remembered when she was little and he found her nickname for him quite annoying. But over time, the seasoned bot got use to it and hated to admit the name sorta grew on him.

"It seems there's Decepticon activity out there. I'm surprised Agent Fowler has not called-" But before the large medic could finish, another com line opened and the Agent in question shouted for Optimus. Ratchet shut his eyes a moment at the loud human voice. "-us."

An image of Agent Fowler popped up on another screen as his voice came through. "What is happening out Agent Fowler?" Ratchet asked.

-It seems after the Decepticons were dealt a rather large blow not too long ago; the decepticons have now eyed some top secret government weapons in New Mexico. Probably feel like they need some new toys since half of Megatrons forces are gone.-

Brightshine held herself a moment. She thought about Hard-Wire and that crazy doctor he cares for. She knew they worked for the wrong side, but she couldn't help but worry about them. Especially since the doctor has his secret ties to her mother.

Brightshine made her way to the other end of the large room. She decided to let the adults discuss what they had to, but she kept a decisive audio receptor open.

"Optimus, Bulkhead and Arcee are away on another mission. I'll send Bumblebee and Smokescreen right away."

Brightshine felt anxious inside. She had spent much of her time studying or practicing her battle techniques or keeping an eye on her little brother. She knew it was time she went with them to help.

As Bumblebee and Smokescreen prepared to leave, Brightshine grabbed Ratchet's large hand staring up at the older bot.

"Grandpa Ratchet, can I go with them? Please. I can help, I know I can."

Ratchet looked at the teenaged female bot beside him. "Go with them?" A dry chuckle escaped his mouth. "Absolutely not."

"But I've been training. What's the point of training if I never go on missions?"

Bumblebee put a hand on the girls shoulder. "Training is important in case you might have to defend yourself. But it doesn't mean you have to throw yourself in the face of danger." Bumblebee smiled at her warmly. "Besides, your mom and dad don't want anything to happen to you."

Brightshine crossed her arms watching the two approach the ground bridge that just opened up.

"I think I liked you better when you couldn't speak." The girl mumbled to herself.

"Take Care you two." She heard Ratchet say. "And no unnecessary stunts."

The older bots words were aimed at Smokescreen who shrugged his shoulder plating before transforming into his vehicle mode along side Bumblebee.

Brightshine stood there in the corner of the room seeing the large vortex of swirling lights. She glanced at Ratchet who turned his attention back to the computer screen.

The young grey and pink female bot lowered her eyebrows, a large grin spreading across her face. She saw Ratchet typing.

A mechanical sound came, barely audible over the thunderous sounds of the ground bridge. And as the vortex closed and the lights vanished, so too was a certain young grey and pink bot.

To Be Continued…


	2. daughters keeper ch 2

Daughter's Keeper

Part 2

The sun hung peacefully in the afternoon sky, over looking the vast

New Mexico desert. A large compound sat surrounded by metal fences.

A flash of swirling lights appeared and two male bots ran and peeked out from behind a ledge.

"Wow, in the middle of the day." Said Smokescreen. "The Decepticons must really be desperate."

Bee saw some Vehicon troopers making short work of the metal fences. "We'd better hurry before any humans get hurt." The yellow and black bot said before standing up to go.

Bumblebee and Smokescreen ran towards the compound.

A few yards away, a grey and pink hover scooter came crashing down into a pile branches and desert plants. "Ow! That really hurt." The scooter transformed into a smaller version of Arcee. The young grey female bot lay there in the sand. "Who knew the ground bridge was such a rough ride."

Brightshine sat up and dusted herself off. She noticed some scratches on her metal plating. "Bummer." Then she saw Bumblebee and Smokescreen in the distance fighting their way past a small group of Vehicon troopers.

"There they are." She stood up and flexed her joints. "Don't worry guys, Brightshine's here for back up."

She ran towards the group, but Bee and Smoke had already made their way inside. She stared uneasy at the fallen troopers. She saw sparks jumping from their still forms. She knelt by one, feeling a little bad for him. She saw his red visor face and immediately thought of Hard-Wire. But in a War, you had to choose a side, and these guys chose their side. And it wasn't the right one she guessed.

She was about to stand up when the trooper lifted his head and a hand came over and grabbed her leg. Shocked, Brightshine struggled to free herself. This was what she didn't need, proof to her parents she couldn't take care of herself. She tried to tug her leg free then the thought hit her and she kicked hard with her other foot and then whacked the trooper square across the metal face with a tree branch she picked up from the ground. The kick was good enough apparently as the trooper fell back onto the ground releasing her. She heard the energy fade from him.

She jumped back, staring, her spark racing. "That was close."

She looked around. Everything outside seemed quiet. "I'd better get inside." Brightshine was about to transform into her vehicle mode when she spotted a door at the roof. "That looks promising. Who says you have to make grand entrance."

She stood with her back to the wall and she looked around. No guards. She grabbed the handle and tugged. The door easily broke open because of her amplified strength. The grey and pink female bot quiet slipped through the darkened halls. "What could this government weapon be and why would the decepticons want it if they have their own weapons?" She stopped at an archway that lead into a large grey room. She stood on a high platform over looking the large room; in the center stood a large strange looking machine.

Brightshine saw Bee and Smokescreen make their way in. "Why is this weapon so important?" Brightshine said to herself aloud.

"I'm not too sure. But I certainly want noting to do with it." Brightshine jumped at the voice and turned to meet the red visor face of her dear

Hard-Wire. Brightshine's eyes widened and she tossed her arms around his neck. "What are you doing here?"

"I'd ask the same of you my dear. You shouldn't be here, it could be dangerous." The young insecticon put a clawed hand to her lovely face. "I can't let anything happen to you."

Brightshine stood back and looked at him then to the confrontation below. "We may not be on the same side, but I dare not let anything happen to you." Hard-Wire kissed the girl on the cheek.

Brightshine felt all warm inside but knew something had to be done. "If you want to help me, then stop this. Join us, you and your 'doctor'. Together we could bring peace for everyone."

They saw Bumblebee blast a trooper down. Hard-Wire turned a little. "I wish it were that easy. I thought the same way. But my life is in as much danger as theirs. My whole existence is a virtual secret. Megatron knows nothing of me. Only the doctor knows who I am and where I came from. And to do other wise would surely mean my demise." Hard-Wire said a clawed hand to his chest. But he turned and met Brightshine's warm shining sea foam green optics. He breathed out. It was true, to him she was the most beautiful female he had ever seen.

He reached out to her, touching her face gently. "I won't let you be harmed." He took her hand. "Come with me." He led her to another area of the compound.

"No. I won't fight you, but I have to help them." Hard-Wire stopped and looked at her, his red visor shining. "And so you shall my dear. Come, hurry."

To Be Continued…


	3. daughters keeper ch 3

Can Brightshine find a way to help her friends.

Daughter's Keeper

Part 3

Bumblebee shot off several rounds before ducking fire himself. The yellow and black bot saw two silver bots working at a console not far from the large human made weapon.

A silver bot who Smokescreen recognized as the General of Starscream's Armada, stood firm and fired with both canons. "You won't stop us Autobots. We Seekers are not so easily defeated."

Bumblebee avoided a few blasts. "So you have new paint jobs, big deal." A blast hit a sheet of paneling that came crashing down on another silver bots head.

Smokescreen looked over from his spot on the other end of the room. "Nice one Bee."

A young insecticon ran down a hall, a grey and pink female bot in tow.

Brightshine stopped. "Wait!" The female put a hand to her chest, catching her breath, not really but a human habit. "I have to help them. Not just hid."

Hard-Wire looked at the female near him, the spikes on his back moving slowly. "And you will." He put a clawed hand to her cheek. "I'll do anything to ensure you're safety. We must hurry."

Brightshine blinked at him. His curved face was so strange. Not strange as in ugly, strange as in quite sweet, and she had to admit, handsome. His features were so much curvier and softer than his insecticon fathers, who donned a more sharper look. Hard-Wire was definitely different. His youthful soft voice always made her feel all warm inside.

There was no mistake she was loyal to her family and her team, but she had to keep a special place in her heart for this male, who was so different from those before him. It was true Hard-Wire proved to be intelligent, but sweet and thoughtful as well; a nd in many ways a bit, if not totally passive. It was true he did not like fighting or this whole War in general, but to stay alive and serve some kind of purpose, the decepticons served a slight place for him. That is, until a better future could be spread forth for him over the horizon. And as she stared at him, she knew one day there had to be one, for everyone, someday.

Brightshine held her arms, as if she were cold. "What is your plan?"

Hard-Wire stood there seeing the young grey and pink female before him. It was a one in a millionth of a chance he met her, and was lucky enough they both felt the same way about each other. He knew their relationship wasn't easy, but to protect the one he loved, he would endure anything.

The young olive green and brown insecticon smiled warmly at her then took her right arm, his red visor shining brightly. "To make you battle ready."

The girl stared at him. Though she did care for him, she could say she loved him, there was still a part of her, a small part, that was not sure if she could completely trust him. She pulled her arm away slowly looking at him.

"Do you think this will really work?"

The young insecticon knew her real question was if she could really trust him. After all, he was sent there as a lookout, in case any Seekers needed medical attention.

But he knew their differences and tried not to be hurt by her lack of complete trust. The War was to blame for that, not her. "It will. For your safety is my only concern."

Brightshine smiled then playfully hit him on the shoulder plating. "So you're here in case any decepticons need medical attention and yet here we are, while Starscreams Seekers are getting the bolts knocked out of them."

The girl laughed a moment.

Hard-Wire smiled, his teeth showing. "I never said I was a genius at it. Come on, let's get you ready."

Not fifteen minutes after finding the weapon and running into Starscreams Seekers, did Bumblebee stand there canon to canon with the General himself. Quite intelligent and slow to anger, unlike many of Megatron's minions.

It seemed like a stand off. Bee stood there in the direct line of fire of the Generals canon, the heat still steaming from the last few blasts. "Go ahead bug. One move and you're history. I really don't see why Commander Starscream has such a problem with you Autobots." The General looked around. Seeing his six other Seekers either on the ground unconscious or injured and he felt a sense of annoyance creeping up on him. "Where is that kid. What good is a medical officer who is not on scene to give medical attention."

"Sorry General, I think it's time to put the toys away."

The General turned his head and saw another blue and yellow painted male bot phasing up through the floor. Smokescreen grabbed him from behind and Bee rendered his blaster useless. The General faced Bee's blaster straight on.

"Bumblebee, behind you!" A blast was fired as Bee turned and saw a grey and pink female bot jump down from an upper deck. The seeker fell down still and Bee stared wide eyed at the female before him, a pink cannon blaster protruding out of her right arm. "Wow, that was kind of cool."

"Brightshine? What are you doing here?" Bumblebee and Smokescreen said in unison.

A large grin spread across her young face. "Helping you. My new canon seems to work really well."

In that moment the General broke free of Smokescreens hold and saw some of his seekers getting to their feet.

"A good General knows when to retreat, for now. We will find Megatron a better weapon."

Up on the deck, Hard-Wire watched Brightshine get lectured about doing things against the rules. He shook his head and smiled to himself. "You did well for the first time my dear." He saw the ground bridge that opened up and headed for it quickly.

Hard-Wire stopped at the entry way of the vortex seeing Brightshine complain and try to explain to her friends she was not a baby anymore. Suddenly a hand tugged at his shoulder.

"Where were you? We could have used your help." The older bot said roughly.

"My apologies. I shall do better." Hard-Wire barely answered.

The General shook his head as they soon walked the halls of the Nemesis.

That night, Brightshine sat by the window in her room looking out at the night sky. She smiled seeing the shining stars despite everything that happened. Sitting through a two hour lecture from her mom and dad, and another speech about safety from Optimus; which in itself wasn't as bad as the two hour lecture; she felt was worth it.

She couldn't believe she put her faith and trust in a bot who was on the wrong side. But Hard-Wire was much more then just any bot. And she knew he was a bot to be trusted. Simply because Hard-Wire was a good person.

She transformed her right arm, the canon appearing. She ran her slender fingers along the pink barrel. The pink metal caught the dim lights of her room just enough, and still it made her smile. She couldn't believe it. After all this time, she finally had a weapon. She knew she was ready for more than just hand to hand battle techniques. She wanted for so long to show her mother she was ready to wield a weapon in battle.

For so long her mother never let her even think about fighting. But what was the point of that, if a War raged around you. Brightshine knew all her parents wanted to do was protect her. She was their miracle baby. But she knew she wasn't a baby anymore. Vector was good for that stuff. But Brightshine knew, from now on, her life was going to be different.

"Lights out Brightshine. You have an early day tomorrow."

Brightshine heard her mother call.

"Well, not totally different." Brightshine smiled as she retracted her new canon and used both her hands to tug the blanket over herself.

The End


End file.
